villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Audrey (Descendants)
'Audrey '''is one of the main antagonists of the ''Descendants ''franchise. She is the daughter of Princess Aurora and Prince Philip, the former arch rival of Mal and appeared as the tertiary antagonist in the first movie as well as season one of ''Descendants: Wicked World, ''and a supporting antagonist later protagonist in the second season. She was portrayed and voiced by Sarah Jeffery. Overview Audrey is seemingly a sweet, bubbly kind hearted girl on the surface but in reality she is incredibly vain and narcissistic as well as xenophobic and resentful towards the AKs. Audrey becomes even worse after Ben leaves her for Mal. She tries to fix this by dating Chad however she is still incredibly hurt by Ben leaving her and only dated him in an attempt to make him jealous. At the Auradon family day she takes her chance along with Chad to ridicule the VKs and eventually the two completely abandon Ben since he is the only remaining AK who treats them with respect. She does seemingly redeem herself by the end of the movie and makes amends with Mal and dances with Jay in the closing number however in season one of ''Wicked World she constantly accuses and blames Mal for everything bad that's happening in Auradon and convinces most of the other AKs to do the same. After CJ is revealed as the true culprit she redeems herself once again but admits she'll never understand the VKs. The same thing happens in the next season when Mal is possessed by her cursed jewel however she does end up finally redeeming herself for good and assisted everyone in helping defeat Zevon. Appearance Audrey is a slim, pretty girl of average height with long brown hair who normally wears a pink and blue dress, however she wears several different outfits like a cheerleading uniform or several dresses similair to her normal attire whenever she is at a formal event. She was briefly turned into a yellow duckling by Zevon after she ranted to him about ruining everything, she was changed back after Zevon's defeat. Quotes Trivia * Audrey and Chad are both reverses of the VKs since they are children of heroes being evil, however Audrey has more reasoning and motive behind her actions in the first movie in particular. * For unknown reasons she will not reappear in Descendants 2. * Of all of the main characters in the movie and show she interacts with Carlos the least. ''Gallery Desc_115984.jpg|Audrey and Chad at Ben's coronation Descendant_Wicked_World_Eps._3_-_4.png|Audrey in ''Wicked World Spirit-Day-9.png|Audrey in her cheerleading outfit Hooked-On-Ben-22.png|Audrey, Jane and Lonnie when CJ arrived Party-Crashers-16.png|Audrey ranting to Zevon United-We-Stand-13.png|Audrey turned into a duckling by Zevon Celebration-12.png|Audrey making amends with Mal at the end of Wicked World Season 2 Category:Xenophobes Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Control Freaks Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Weaklings Category:Egotist Category:Karma Houdini Category:Friend of the hero Category:Protagonists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Grey Zone Category:Live Action Villains Category:Female Category:Rivals Category:Love rivals Category:Remorseful Category:Contradictory Category:Wealthy